


How do You Feel?

by TheChancellor03



Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169690
Kudos: 11





	How do You Feel?

**Peter loves lace panties, and so does Bucky**

**Smut**

**Blowjobs?  
**

\-----------------

They made him feel confident, empowered and powerful. It was MJ who got him his first pair. He'd asked why girls wore them and she answered honestly, and Peter nodded and didn't mention it again. He was as red as a tomato when MJ gave him the present on his birthday. But from then on he started going shopping with her, started trying them on in the store with her. He also quite liked how they made him look.

He hid them of course, it wasn't like he was ashamed of it, he just knew that the team would make fun of him if they found out. They already made fun of him for other things, his messy curly hair, his age, his interests, he didn't need what he wore being added to the list. He also hid them from Bucky, when he suspected they were going to do the dirty he would excuse himself to change. He had a stack of boxer briefs in his and Bucky's bathroom so he could change. And all of his panties were in the bottom of his draw, and he covered them with his clothing. 

Except it wasn't only how he felt when he wore them, of course they shapened his ass in the perfect way, and highlighted his bulge. The soft fabric contrasting with his pale skin. His red pair was his favourite, he loved the colour. But it was also how they made him feel all fuzzy and hot on the inside. There had been many times were Peter had gotten off just by rutting against his bed with the panties on, or palming himself while in them. He didn't want to tell Bucky, it kind of made him feel vulnerable, having someone see him like that, but that was kind of the point he guessed. 

It slipped his mind when Bucky and he started making out. Bucky was sat on the edge of the bed, Peter in his lap, his arms rested on his shoulders. Bucky was holding his hips, Peter loved it when he held his hips, he honestly loved it whenever Bucky touched him. Peter loved everything he and Bucky did together, the kiss they were sharing was soft, gentle, loving, and it made the butterflies stir deep in his tummy. He was tugging on the back of Bucky's hair, he'd cut it short recently, and god Peter loved it. 

The kiss was quickly turning desperate and needy, and Peter couldn't help but press himself closer to Bucky. He bucked his hips into Bucky's moaning into the kiss when his member came into contact with Bucky's. Bucky hummed in return, slowly running his hands down Peter's sides, before grabbing a handful of Peter's ass. Peter pulled back from the kiss, his mouth hanging open, his breath coming out in desperate pants.

"You like it when I touch your ass honey?" Bucky purred, Peter moaned, digging his head into Bucky's neck. He kissed along his neck, sucking Hickies onto his skin. Bucky grinned, he loved how the simplest touch could have Peter moaning, panting and writhing. He squeezed his hands, loving the breathy moan Peter let out. He frowned for a moment when he realised Peter wasn't wearing his normal underwear, it was bumpy and patterned.

He trailed his hands up, slipping his hands into Peter's pants, smirking when he realised Peter was wearing lacy panties. Fuck, Peter was too good to him. "You wearing panties baby?" Bucky purred. He frowned when Peter stiffened, pulling his head away from Bucky's neck and looking away from Bucky. His lips are pressed into a thin line and there were tears gathering in his eyes. Bucky's eyes widened and he pulled Peter off of him, setting him onto the bed gently.

"What's wrong baby? Are you ok?" Bucky asked worriedly, his eyes scanning for injuries or discomfort. Peter shrugged, sniffling quietly.

"You hate me now." He said softly.

"Why would I ever hate you sweetheart?" Bucky asked softly.

"Cause I'm all girly," Peter whispered, tears gliding down his cheeks. Bucky shushed him, wiping the tears away.

"Baby no, don't you ever think that. I love you with all my heart, nothing is ever going to change that." Bucky said, Peter sniffled and nodded stiffly, "Why'd you hide them baby?" Bucky asked softly, Peter shrugged again, playing with the hem of his T-Shirt.

"I didn't think you'd like them," Peter said softly, Bucky couldn't help but grin.

"Oh baby, I fucking love them. The thought of you in lacy little panties makes me wild." Bucky said, nosing along Peter's jaw.

"It does?" He whispered Bucky hummed.

"Of course it does. Tell me, baby, why do you like wearing them?" Bucky asked, pushing Peter down onto the bed with his metal hand. Peter reddened and blinked. Bucky helped him out of his shirt, looming over him as he pressed kisses down his neck and chest, leaving marks. Peter groaned above him, Bucky bit down on Peter's stomach.

"Words baby." He said firmly, Peter nodded.

"They make me feel confident, and powerful," Peter said, Bucky hummed, resting on his knees and tug down Peter's denim shorts.

"I like the way I look in them, I feel pretty in them," Peter said, blushing darkly under Bucky's gaze. Bucky was on his knees, staring down at Peter, who was in just his panties now, legs spread and arms splayed out on the bed. They were his second favourite, silky black, he could tell Bucky likes them too.

"Anything else?" Bucky asked, running a hand up from Peter's knee and up the side of Peter's thigh. Peter was silent above him, his face redder then Bucky has ever seen it. There was a small wet patch growing at the top of Peter's cock, Bucky smirked, running a finger up and down Peter's length through the underwear.

"You like how they feel on your little cock don't you?" Bucky asked with a smirk. Peter turned his head to the side, nodding shyly.

"You like how they feel when they rub you, how they hug your little cock?" Bucky asked. Peter nodded again. Bucky smirked, cupping Peter's bulge. Peter's body jerked, and he moaned loudly. Bucky smirked, palming him through the underwear.

"You like when I rub your cock through your panties? You like making your panties all messy?" Bucky asked, Peter nodded fisting the sheets in his hands.

"Yes, I love it. Please don't stop." Peter begged, Bucky's smirked widened.

"Oh, baby I'm not gonna stop. I'm gonna keep going until I make you cum, until I make you make a mess of your pretty little panties." Bucky growled, tugging on the waist and of the undies upwards, making them tighten on Peter's member. Bucky made eye contact as he leant down, kissing the top of Peter's cock through the fabric. Peter's hips bucked and his eyes were screwed shut in pleasure.

Bucky licked a strip up from Peter's balls right up to his tip. Peter thighs shook with the pleasure, and he couldn't help reaching down to take hold of Bucky's hair. Bucky smirked, picking Peter's legs up by the knees and draping his tighter over his shoulders.

Peter pulled on his hair sharply when Bucky angled his head so that he could wrap his lips around Peter through the underwear. Peter was moaning and groaning, his ankles locking tightly behind Bucky's neck.

"Oh fuck that feels good." Peter breathed. Bucky hummed making Peter buck his hips. Bucky hummed again, trailing his hands down the sides of the undies, making Peter whimper. He pressed his thumb down in a line running from his balls to his hole, pressing it making Peter moan loudly.

"Oh shit, Bucky please I'm gonna cum!" Peter shouted, Bucky hummed, pressing his thumb harder. Peter let out a high pitched whine as he came, his cum soaking the underwear. Bucky hummed as he leaned up, smirking down at Peter who was breathing heavily.

"That was really good." Peter said breathlessly, Bucky nodded.

"You're gonna have to show me all your other underwear." He said with a grin, Peter nodded.

"Wait till you see my favourite pair." He said, Bucky nodded, pulling the soiled panties off of Peter, pulling the sheet over Peter.

"Don't I need to get you off?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Bucky blushed.

"I kind of already came." He said sheepishly, Peter grinned.

"Well, that's flattering."

——————————

Bucky and Peter were cuddled up on one of the couches with the rest of the team when Steve came into the room with the laundry. They all sat up and watched as Steve handed out the baskets. Peter took Bucky and his shared basket with a smile. Natasha cleared her throat.

"These aren't mine." She said awkwardly. Peter blushed darkly when they realised they were his. They were the red panties he'd showed Bucky a few nights ago. Usually, he would wash them himself but he must have accidentally put them in with their washing. Natasha looked around the room as she held the panties up by the waistband.

"Oh, they were in with Peter's and Bucky's washing, I just assumed they were yours," Steve said with a blush.

"Well I don't wear coloured underwear, so who's are they?" Natasha asked, Peter rose his hand nervously.

"Uh, they're mine." He said stiffly. Natasha shrugged and threw them to him, he caught them easily and shoved them into the laundry basket Bucky was holding.

"Since when did you wear panties?" Wanda asked, Peter blushed darkly and looked down at his lap.

"Since I was like nineteen." He said quietly. The room was quiet, and Peter could feel the sweat sliding down the back of his neck.

"So that's why there's only Bucky's underwear in your washing. I thought you were just embarrassed or something." Steve said, Peter shrugged.

"Well I was embarrassed but for different reasons then you thought. Plus they aren't really supposed to be hand washed." He said awkwardly.

"Yeah, those are an expensive brand," Natasha said, Peter blushed darkly but nodded.

"I can afford it." He defended.

"It isn't some weird kink thing is it?" Tony asked, Peter shook his head fast.

"Nope." Well, he was lying of course, but only Bucky needed to know that, "They just make me feel confident, and I like how I look in them." Peter said firmly.

"I like you he looks in them too," Bucky said slyly, Peter elbowed him in the ribs sharply. Steve blushed darker and stood up.

"I did not need to know that. In fact, no one needed to know that."


End file.
